


Void

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: "Darling, if you had died, I would have thought of trading the universe to Nekron to have you back."





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

And still, Hal ignored him. The days of fighting, of screaming until their throats were raw, had long since passed. Yet Thaal could almost still hear it, in the anger directed at him, could remember what it was like to have Hal's hands around his throat, the human finally expressing just what he was feeling.

Of course, Hal couldn't do it, he couldn't sentence himself to be the last life surviving in the universe and he'd broken down on Sinestro's chest. That was the last time Hal had spoken to him, possibly the last time he'd spoken at all because there was no one else to talk to. Sinestro had sentenced them all to death, it was the price he'd been willing to pay for a Black Lantern ring, the one now resting on Hal's finger. And Hal's life had been returned.

Losing him had been the worst Thaal could ever remember feeling. But it wasn't as though he hadn't tried to move on from it, put Hal out of his mind. He just hadn't been able to. His desperation and misery had led him to Nekron, to making the trade Hal now hated him for, the universe in exchange for one life. Now, his desperation and misery had led him down another path.

The bright spark of white light rested in his palm, it had taken far too long to find but perhaps this would make Hal happy. From his left hand, the yellow ring was pulled, he let it fall from numb fingers onto the surface of the Earth. This was where all life had started, this was where all life would be returned.

Smoothly, he slid the White Lantern ring onto his finger, in the place of where the old yellow ring had been, and his fingers spasmed, curled over into a fist. This feeling he remembered well, he could feel everything, but he ignored it, delusions of grandeur were not helpful to him. Life was not something he particularly cared about either, only that Hal was wasting away and he needed to stop it.

Once he felt sure he had control over himself, knew what his goal was, Sinestro parted his lips and spoke, "Live." There was no warning, no hesitation. His vision went black. Sound was taken from him. All he was aware of was how he collapsed to a cold surface, felt it against every part of him. It was so cold, and he caught sight of a flicker of movement in the darkness.

"Sinestro," Black Hand crooned, kneeling before him, on one knee, cape flowing over his shoulders and down his back. "How sad to see you here so soon." One of Black Hand's deathly pale hands reached out, grasped Sinestro's chin and drew him up to his feet. There was no point in fighting it. Thaal didn't think he could even if he wanted to, he was shaking, could barely stay standing.

With dark soulless eyes, Black Hand watched his unsteadiness, and Sinestro wished he wouldn't, hated feeling vulnerable. "You're dying," Black Hand informed him simply, but got no reaction. "Are you afraid of dying, Sinestro?" There was a note of curiosity now, and Black Hand tilted his head to the side. His mouth stretched into a grotesque smile.

"No." The response was curt, Sinestro didn't want to be here, didn't want to speak with Black Hand. He wanted to know what had happened, why he was here, and if he'd succeeded. Perhaps, then, he should be politer to Black Hand, the only one who could give him answers. "I am however, afraid I failed." Though he hated to beg for information, arms crossed defensively, Sinestro requested, "Has the universe regained life?"

Instead of answering, Black Hand turned away, cape swishing and, so bright Sinestro had to squint, the present time was revealed. The scene was touched with a white glow, and Hal was bent over Sinestro's unmoving body, harsh sobs tearing themselves from his lips. "I'm sorry," he said, and the broken sound tore at Sinestro's heartstrings.

A bright splash of colour lay at Hal's side, standing out against the black of his suit and the white of Sinestro's. Sand cradled the flower, the dust of the desert ground, and something was strange about it. In an instant, Thaal realised. The flowers had died too, when he'd made the deal with Nekron, and now they bloomed once more. "I did it." Just saying the words gave Thaal a quiet sense of satisfaction, but not for long. This clearly hadn't made Hal happy.

Apparently thinking along the same lines as Sinestro, Black Hand moved closer to Hal and stared down at him. "He's so sad," Black Hand mourned, fingertips centimetres from brushing through Hal's hair. Sinestro's teeth ground together, Black Hand's fingers would look much better sliced to stumps. "Have you broken his heart, Sinestro?" Luckily for Black Hand's fingers, he pulled his hand away, and faced Sinestro instead.

Uninterested in Black Hand, Sinestro was watching Hal, who was clearly trying to regain his composure. One of the unmoving Sinestro's hands was grabbed tightly, Thaal could feel the ghost of the touch against his palm. "You didn't have to do this for me," Hal confessed, staring at the flower at his side. "I never wanted -" His teeth bit into his bottom lip, his eyes squeezed shut. "I forgive you."

Hearing Hal's pain was hard, Sinestro jammed his clenched fists into his armpits, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling of Hal touching him. Couldn't erase how devastated Hal was over his supposed death. "I should never have done this," Sinestro was finally regretful, truly regretful, because he could see how all of this had hurt Hal. "His resurrection, everything after. He would've been happier, were he to remain dead."

At some point, Black Hand had moved to Sinestro's side, a shadow hiding from the bright light of what was happening. "I think you're right," Black Hand mused. "But now he isn't. And neither are you." With a tremendous shove, Black Hand pushed Sinestro towards the light, who stumbled and opened his eyes to Hal above him. He blinked.

Every part of Sinestro was sore, apparently resurrecting the universe had taken a lot out of him, but it couldn't bring his mood down. He'd saved the universe, he'd saved Hal, and he hadn't died for it. The situation couldn't have ended in any better way. "Hal?" Wracking sobs were abruptly cut off, and Hal wiped at his eyes in a furious motion. Then he stared down at Sinestro.

Looking lost and confused, Hal rubbed at his forehead, and he sniffed. "Now I know I'm going crazy. You're dead. Everything finally got to me, didn't it?" Shaking his head, Hal was clearly feeling even more miserable than before and he buried his face in his hands. Just how obtuse he was being irritated Thaal who dragged himself up, fingers sliding through the loose dirt of the ground.

"I'm not dead," Sinestro snapped. "Fool," he added as an afterthought, for surely Hal could not hallucinate him in such a vivid way. "I suppose Nekron's herald took pity on me. Or on you." Now Sinestro thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure why Black Hand had allowed him to live. Perhaps he'd been touched by Hal's unexpected forgiveness. Or this had nothing to do with Black Hand and Sinestro was just that awesome.

Interrupting Sinestro's silent self congratulation, Hal nearly grabbed him and nearly pushed him back onto the ground. All his limbs seemed to be wrapped around Sinestro, hugging him close. "You stupid alien," Hal accused, not quite over being upset yet. "What was I supposed to do without you? I don't even care about you resurrecting the universe. What's it matter if you're dead? It doesn't!"

Along with the harsh words, Hal's grip was still tightening, almost bone crushing. What he felt, it was familiar to Thaal. Had driven him to the extremes of sacrificing the universe and then bringing it back again, however much he knew he'd acted irrationally in doing so. But it had worked, hadn't it?

"I'm still angry at you," Hal was muttering, and he pulled back slightly, one hand moving away. It came back, flower held between Hal's fingers which was shoved into Sinestro's chest. "But I forgive you. I don't know what I would've done to bring you back. I don't wanna know. Maybe something just as bad. I would've wanted to. I did think about it. So I can't be a hypocrite. Just, please let me stay dead next time."

When considering the rather excellent results that had been achieved, Thaal didn't think he could promise that. But he nodded, took the flower, and pulled Hal back into a hug. His fingers ran through Hal's hair, he felt Hal's breath, how the human still lived. "I will try," Sinestro lied with ease, and Hal believed him, obviously, having no reaction other than to burrow in closer to his touch.


End file.
